


Victory Celebrations

by Lady_Phenyx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal, Foursome, Group Sex, M/F, Multi, Oral, Orgy, Public Sex, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme de-anon, prompter asked for a town orgy.</p><p>In the Enchanted Forest, there are certain ways to celebrate a victory. Jiminy never thought he'd end up participating in any, though a certain prince, princess, and werewolf have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Celebrations

 

Archie Hopper – no, Jiminy, he was _Jiminy_ – leaned against the wall of the nearest building, gasping for breath. All his memories crashed down on him at once, driving the breath from his body and the strength from his legs as he remembered an entire lifetime in seconds. 

He had barely recovered from the memories hitting him when a huge purple fog came barreling down the street. Bracing himself against the wall, he fought to keep his feet as the static electricity of magic swirled around him, tingling and burning as it teased and caressed his body before moving on, trying to tug his legs out from under him as it flowed away. 

Panting, he took two steps away from the building and froze. Cautiously, he looked down at soft, pink human skin instead of hard green carapace, touched his face, ran his tongue along his teeth and shook himself. That had been magic, but…he was still human. How…?

Putting it in the back of his mind to ask the Blue Fairy about later, he took off running. He had to find Geppetto, and Red, and Snow and Charming, and fast, before anything else happened.

He turned the corner and stumbled to a halt, his face turning as bright as his hair. Cautiously he began running again, averting his eyes from the knots of people on the sidewalks, in the grass and the street, all of them in various stages of undress as the sounds and scents of sex began to fill the air.

Carefully he skirted a group in the middle of the road, shyly refusing their offers to join in and doing his best to ignore the various catcalls thrown his way. The last time they’d had a victory orgy it had been in their land, and he’d still been a cricket – not interesting and able to hide away without giving offense. If he hadn’t needed to find the others, he would have turned tail and run back for his office, hidden there until he was sure the majority were done celebrating. 

He kept running and nearly ran into someone running the opposite direction, and he found himself with arms full of Red when she stumbled from the near collision. 

“Sorry…Archie…?” she said, looking up at him, biting her lip and eyebrows furrowing as she tried to place who he was. The situation was so odd, he found himself laughing despite everything.

“Red, it’s me,” he said, still laughing. “Jiminy.” 

Her eyes widened, and she grinned, throwing her arms around him. “Jiminy! You’re human again! Or, well, still human, whichever.”

Blushing furiously, he laughed again. “It seems so.”

She pulled back, a hungry, playful look in her eyes. “I wanted to do this last time we got to celebrate, but you were a cricket. You’re not getting off the hook this time.” Before he could ask what she meant her hand was in his hair, the other grabbing his tie and using the impromptu leash to yank his head down to hers as she kissed him thoroughly.

His startled reply was muffled as she enjoyed herself, taking her time, and he stumbled back when she finally released him. Red laughed at the shocked, blank expression on his face as he gaped at her.

“Don’t tell me you weren’t going to join in,” she said teasingly when he still didn’t respond.

“Well I…you…h-have to be…be sure everyone’s…everyone’s safe…” he stammered.

Red grinned again, and this time it was pure Ruby. “Geppetto’s with Granny – we ran into him right after the magic hit and she dragged him off. C’mon, Snow and Charming are this way.” With that, she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, tugging when he hesitated.

Jiminy’s mind raced as Red pulled him through the streets. He’d only seen one of the official victory celebrations the first time he was human – being always on the move made it easy to dodge them – but he did know how the rules worked, for the most part. Anything went, so long as everyone consented, and none of it counted once the celebration was over. Orientation didn’t matter during the celebration, and adults were generally expected to participate, but if someone hid in their room, no one was going to drag them out. 

Red wasn’t usually someone who’d participate in these kind of activities, but she had the last time anyway. No strings, no hooks. He’d stayed only long enough to see her and Snow begin to kiss before he’d flown away, and had forced himself to forget about the celebration, never believing he’d be human at a time when they would have another, or that anyone would want to celebrate with him. Best to avoid it altogether and save everyone the embarrassment.

She led him toward the center of town, and there, in the middle of the street, were Snow and Charming. Their clothes were already half off, and someone had dragged mattresses, blankets, and pillows out into the street for them to tumble onto rather than the harsh asphalt. 

The dwarves were in a knot nearby, and Jiminy averted his eyes before he saw much of their celebration. Of course they would be in the street, some part of Jiminy reminded him, they were king and queen in everything but name, needing just a coronation to make them so, and the rulers had to be seen during a celebration, to bring fertility to the land and certainty to their subjects that they were victorious.

Of course, it was better for both when they had their subjects join in, but no one wanted to interfere with Snow and Charming’s reunion.

No one but Red, that is.

“Snow! Charming! Look who I found,” Red called, yanking Jiminy forward when he hesitated. Snow and Charming looked up, and both looked confused as they spotted him.

Red laughed, dropping to the pile of cushions. “It’s Jiminy!” Snow and Charming lit up and Snow laughed as Charming rose from their makeshift bed. 

He strode to where Jiminy stood, still playing uncertainly with his umbrella. Grabbing Jiminy by the shoulders, he pulled him into an enthusiastic hug. On more level ground, Jiminy returned it, letting himself enjoy the embrace.

“We’re so glad you’re safe! I know Blue changed you to a cricket the first time, but we weren’t sure what happened to you when the curse hit.” He pulled away to look Jiminy over and grinned, apparently liking what he saw. “Not half bad, there, Jiminy. C’mon,” he said, pulling Jiminy to the pile of cushions, “join us.”

“I…I really…really shouldn’t,” Jiminy stuttered, even as he was pulled down onto the pillows. Snow looked up from where she and Red were cuddling, hands beginning to wander in a slow, lazy fashion. 

“You don’t want us?” she asked, sounding far more disappointed than Jiminy had expected.

“It…it’s just…I just wanted to be sure everyone was safe, that’s all,” he stammered, meeting her eyes and doing his best not to look at the skin on display, blushing furiously and turning redder, if it were possible, as he felt Charming kneeling behind him. “I…I just wanted to be sure, and…and then I…I’d head back to the office and um…well…gee whiz…”

“He’s adorable, isn’t he?” Red whispered to Snow, just loud enough for Jiminy and Charming to hear. “Can we keep him like this? Human?” Snow poked her in the side, but she was giggling, and Charming was chuckling behind Jiminy as he wrapped his arms around the former cricket.

“You don’t have to stay,” Snow said gently, “but we’d like it if you did.”

“I…well, I…”

“What’s the matter, Jiminy? Never take part in a celebration before?” Charming asked, sounding honestly concerned. Face matching his hair, Jiminy shook his head. “First time for everything, right?” Charming said encouragingly. 

Jiminy hesitated. He wasn’t sure he was ready for this, had never done anything like this…but it was a celebration, and they were asking him, it would be rude to run, like he was scared of them…but this was Snow, and Charming, and Red, they wouldn’t lie to him, might ask just to be polite but…

“If…if you’re sure you want me here…” he started, and found himself cut off when Snow’s lips met his. This time he retained enough sense to kiss back, though it still felt awkward to kiss Snow when Charming still had his arms around him.

She drew back and licked the tip of his nose, giggling. “Definitely want you here,” she said. Charming’s arms tightened as Snow leaned back, Red leaning over her princess to lay a kiss on her lips, gentle at first then growing bolder, growling softly as she and Snow began to let their hands roam.

“My turn?” Charming asked, nuzzling at Jiminy’s hair. He caught Jiminy’s chin with his finger, turning his head to look at him before laying his lips over Jiminy’s. Charming kissed more intensely than Snow, more aggressively, his tongue thrusting into Jiminy’s mouth, tasting, teasing, drawing Jiminy’s back into his mouth to tangle together, sucking on his tongue before releasing it, following it into Jiminy’s mouth to drink deep as though he were trying to memorize his taste.

By the time they broke apart, both were panting and flushed, and out of the corner of his eye Jiminy caught Red and Snow staring at them, Red smirking and Snow smiling. He blushed again and found himself ducking his head rather than meeting their eyes.

The women exchanged a look, crawling over to where the men knelt, ignoring everyone around them. Snow cuddled up to Charming, the two kissing passionately as Red grabbed Jiminy’s tie, tugging it sharply.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she said teasingly, already having lost her own shirt and too-short skirt to Snow’s clever hands. Her finger hooked in his tie, tugging him down for a kiss. Expecting it this time, Jiminy was able to participate more enthusiastically. When they finally broke apart, Red gave the tie another tug. “Might want to keep this,” she said playfully. “It’s kinda useful.”

Snow and Charming paused to watch Red wrap Jiminy’s tie around her hand and pull him in again to kiss him senseless. His hands rose to bury in her hair, one freeing itself soon after to skim down her back and settle at the small of her back, pulling their bodies closer together. Snow cuddled close to Charming as she watched her best friends kiss, feeling her heart swell. This was about victory, after all, and reaffirming their bonds. It was a dream come true to finally, finally be able to have all four of them together like this, the way she and Red and Charming had wondered about the few times their victory celebrations came up back home. 

She bit back a giggle as Red guided Jiminy’s hand from her hair to her breast and he jumped, pulling away enough to look down at her with wonder as she smiled. He was touching her so gently, as though she were the most precious thing he had ever seen, and Snow thought that Red deserved some consideration and tenderness.

Still smiling, she pulled Charming’s head down to whisper in his ear, enjoying the caress of his hands on her body all the while.

“We are so lucky, aren’t we.” He murmured assent into her hair, running his tongue along the line of his jaw. “And Jiminy’s a lot cuter than I thought he’d be.” 

His laugh ruffled her hair as he sat back, rubbing noses with her and smiling into her eyes. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Like we fantasized?” she prompted.

“More like plotted,” he replied, running a finger down her nose. “He’ll never know what hit him.”

“That would be the plan,” she agreed, laughing.

Red had teased Jiminy’s shirt off while they were talking, and they exchanged glances as they crawled over to the pair, Charming’s hands clasping Jiminy’s hips as Snow embraced Red from behind, leaning forward to whisper in her friend’s ear. Red grinned as Charming nipped at Jiminy’s ear, grinding his hips against Jiminy’s still clothed ass. 

Jiminy moaned, trying to stifle the noise, as Charming ground against him, and the other three simultaneously decided to do their utmost to make the usually quiet conscience make quite a bit more noise, especially ones like that. 

Vaguely Jiminy heard Snow call something to the dwarves, knew they replied and tossed her something, but all his attention was centered to where Charming continued to grind against him and the embarrassing urge to drop to all fours and beg Charming to just do him, now, please, gods yes. It was a minor miracle he hadn’t said anything embarrassing yet as it was. 

Abruptly Charming stopped, and a traitorous moan rose in Jiminy’s throat at the loss of that delicious friction. Red ran her hands up his chest, her fingers catching in the soft ginger curls on his chest, flicking testingly over his nipples and grinning at the catch of breath she got in return, squeezing his biceps with a giggle. “Been holding out on us,” she whispered teasingly. 

He gave her arms a squeeze in return, leaning forward to brush a feather light kiss over her lips. Charming leaned with him, and Jiminy found himself bent slightly, trapped between their bodies.

“Have you ever been with a man before, Jiminy?” Charming asked quietly, teasingly. Jiminy shook his head vigorously, still trying to catch his breath. Struck by a sudden thought, Charming asked, quieter, “What about a woman?” 

Blushing, Jiminy shook his head again. Charming frowned, easing off from Jiminy a bit. “What have you done?”

“S…some kissing, not much more,” Jiminy confessed, refusing to look at Red or Charming as he made the admission.

“Oh! …um, do you want us to sto…”

“Please, don’t you dare stop now,” Jiminy panted, grinding back against a surprised and grinning Charming. 

Charming, Snow and Red exchanged nods, quick revisions of plans going through their minds, grinning at the desperate plea. It didn’t take much, they may have only discussed it a few times but they remembered those conversations, snuck in a few brief moments of peace.

Suddenly Jiminy found himself surrounded, Snow swallowing the gasp and moan he gave as Red’s mouth – and teeth – found the incredibly sensitive spot where jaw met throat, as Charming’s mouth fastened on his other shoulder, as hands began to roam over his body, exploring and teasing, searching for and exploiting every weakness he found. He tried to reciprocate, but one set of hands was no match for determined three.

The rest of their clothes were lost somewhere in the blur of hands and mouths, impatient hands shoving his pants off, nearly ripping off the his clothes to get at the flesh underneath. 

Suddenly a cold, slick finger was tracing over his ass, Charming’s other hand giving one cheek a squeeze, and Jiminy pulled back with a gasp as that cool finger slid across his hole teasingly. Snow buried her hand in Jiminy’s hair, reclining on the pillows and tugging his head down between her legs as that finger started to work its way inside.

“Please?” she asked when he hesitated, giving his hair another tug. He glanced up at her, giving a quick smile and hesitant laugh before going for it. He had no experience, and it showed, but he did have enthusiasm. Where Charming teased, making a game of it, he dove in, enthusiastic then hesitantly shy, letting her guide him until he picked up on what she liked, his confidence growing with each little buck and encouraging gasp.

Smirking, Charming leaned over to kiss his wife, working a second finger into the body under his, the motion driving them deep. Jiminy gasped at the sudden motion, humming his encouragement when Charming hesitated. 

Snow yelped when Jiminy hummed, Red tightening her grip around her friend as she nearly left the ground. He drew back, looking up at her with worry written clear across his face at the unexpected reaction. Snow’s fingers tangled in his hair, yanking his head back down.

“Oh no you don’t,” she laughed. “Get that clever tongue of yours back here and get back to work.” He laughed more than a little breathlessly as Red’s hand cupped Snows’ breast, the other traveling down to help him as he obeyed the royal command.

Snow’s hand reached back, sliding into Red’s wet heat as both women watched Charming prepare Jiminy, Snow bucking each time Charming managed to tease a moan or gasp from the redhead between her legs. 

Abruptly unable to take any more teasing, Charming gripped Jiminy’s hips and pressed inside, Jiminy’s startled cry muffled against Snow. Charming was enough of a gentleman to give Jiminy a chance to adjust before starting to move, his rocking thrusts pushing Jiminy against Snow, all four losing themselves to the rhythm and sensations of the moment. 

Jiminy couldn’t think, could barely breathe, _so full_ , struggling to keep going as Charming took him, too much, just too much, if he'd been in his right mind he would have died of shame over the cries Charming was forcing from him, shameless mewling and moans forced from him with each thrust, and it didn’t surprise any of them when he was the first to tip over the edge. Vaguely he heard Snow and Red’s cries, felt Charming’s thrusts stutter as he found release and was grateful, in a detached way, that he had at least not left them hanging.

The foursome collapsed into their pile of mattresses and pillows, royalty pulling the other two close for some snuggles as they recovered. Around them people began to pick themselves up, the celebrations drawing to a close. 

Content, Charming pressed a kiss to Snow’s hair before pressing one to Jiminy’s, holding them both close. Red cuddled a little closer to Snow’s other side, sighing contentedly. Stretching, she leaned up to whisper into Snow’s ear. “Initiate phase two?”

Snow smiled slowly, the smile of one already contemplating victory. “Initiate phase two,” she agreed. Time to take back the kingdom, get them all home, reunite with her daughter – and seduce a certain cricket into the royal bedrooms. 

Piece of cake.


End file.
